When the Helmet is on
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: Small drabble of Zatanna's experience inside the Helmet of Fate. Oneshot


_"Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy!" She knew what she had to do if she desired to see her father again, and to see the world whole again. It was her duty as a sorceress, and as Zatara's daughter to put the helmet of Fate, which she only heard stories about, on. She heard Aqualad shout in the distance, but she knew the mission was going south, Artemis and Robin were knocked out, Miss Martian and Superboy couldn't break Klarion, and Aqualad's sorcery, like her's wasn't enough. Right now she had Baby Magic, but with the Helmet it would be so much more._

_Next thing she knew she was disoriented in an empty room with a strange man introducing himself to be Kent Nelson. __**The**__ Kent Nelson, the former body Nabu used. But how? Did he decide to stick around? Or is Nabu holding his soul hostage?_

_"What's happening?" She managed to get out_  
_"Well right now you're fighting off Klarion"_  
_"Am I kicking his butt?" Zatanna said with a smile_  
_"Oh you most surely are" She and Nelson let out a laugh._

_She felt a sudden sense of vertigo, like she was falling and collapsed to the floor. Had all this been for nothing? Will the two worlds remains separated even after she brought herself to put on this pesky Helmet? She held her legs and dug her face into her knees and began to cry._

_"Why am I so dizzy?"_  
_"Technically Nabu is separated between both worlds too"_  
_"What does that mean for me?"_  
_Nelson looked worry "I.. don't know"_

_She managed to stop crying for a second "I'm going to be so grounded after this" Nelson laughed _  
_"Is that so?"_  
_"Well I know you've been out for a while, doesn't mean Zatara has softened up" She still managed to make jokes while donning the Helmet of Fate. "And Robin wont let me live this one down, he's gonna kill me"_  
_"Robin?"_  
_"Yes Mr. Nelson, Robin, I know he hasn't donned the Helmet, but you surely should know Batman's protege" Zatanna was beginning to get back to her snarky self with quick remarks._

_Nelson looked ecstatic "Hey! the two world are back as one, you guys just did a spell"_  
_Zatanna's eyes slit up "Is my dad okay?! When can I go?"_

_They both heard and ominous sound, the bar atone voice scared her "Zatanna" Nabu said_  
_"Wow is that how I sounded? Totally not cute" She tried to get in one more joke, knowing what was to come_

_"Your father is safe, but I have decided to not let you free of the Helmet" The deadpan voice is what frightened her, like he had no emotion about it_  
_"You can't do that!" She shouted, her voice was about to break, she didn't intend for any of this to happen._

_Nelson spent some time fighting with Nabu about this, the two quarrelled for what seemed an eternity, but she figured time was irrelevant once you're int he helmet. Before she knew it Nelson was gone, Nabu set him free. More like got rid of the voice of reason. With Nelson gone she was able to see the outside world while Nabu told them that he wouldn't let her go._

_The looks on the teams' faces killed her, Robin's especially. He kept fighting about how she had a life to live. But Zatara's face was the most heart breaking of them all, his only child was being taken hostage by Nabu. _

_"Then let me…" Zatara said_  
_"NO YOU CAN'T I WONT"_  
_"Shut up little girl!" Nabu's voice brought her to her knees, her whole world seemed to tumble down and she wasn't even in the world. She knew what was going to happen._

_"I release you"_  
_"Don't take my dad! Please! He's all I have" she pleaded, but it wasn't enough_  
_"I said I release you now go!"_

_Before she knew it Zatanna took off the helmet and saw her father, all she ever wanted to see. She dug her head into his chest and never wanted to leave that spot, that moment. He kissed her forehead and told her he loved her and all she could think was 'This isn't really happening'_

_Once her father put on the Helmet Fate took over and he disappeared. This was the moment when Zatanna's world collapsed, she fell to the ground as a hopeless mess and just let herself cry and cry and cry, while Robin an the rest of the team tried to console her. _


End file.
